


【GNNT】产乳

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※gnnt前提的小片段※ABO※会社前后辈
Relationships: gnnt
Kudos: 20





	【GNNT】产乳

年末总有几个部门特别忙碌，但总算结束了。洗手台前的男人甩了甩手上的水，突然吸了下鼻子，疑惑地用手肘戳戳自己的同伴“你不觉得，从一进来这里就有股奶味吗？”“是那位来过了吧…”同伴对着一脸困惑的人露出了暧昧的笑容，“你不常在本部不知道，就人事部的那位，我们一直以为他是Beta，没想到是个Omega。原先还好，被开发过以后信息素真是原来越浓了。如果不是他的Alpha不好惹，我早就…”边说着，两人的脚步声渐行渐远。

等完全听不见声音了，片冈才敢松开紧紧捂住嘴的手，大口呼吸着，明明已经贴了抑制贴…怎么还会被闻到。他不知道的是那两人闻到的并不是信息素的味道，只是单纯的奶味罢了。沉寂了很久的耳机里传来了他伴侣的声音，“Nao桑没事吧？”虽然听不见另一边的声音，但通过摄像头看着片冈涨红的脸，和突然僵住的动作，岩田对于发生了什么也猜出了个大概，“既然人也走了，那么Nao桑可以继续了？”屏幕右上角的框还是黑的，向来只有单向的视频，片冈已经习惯了通过脑补想象岩田的表情，大概还是那样温柔地笑着吧，他扁了扁嘴，继续刚刚的动作。

打底的白背心被卷起来咬住，也并不是不能直接脱掉，下意识地，片冈还是选择了屏幕对面的人可能会喜欢的姿势，颤抖的手指刚一揭开创口贴，束缚了一整天压抑着的圆润的乳粒立马颤颤巍巍地立了起来，不被允许发泄的乳房积攒了一天的奶水，正鼓胀的发痛。片冈不得章法地摩擦挤弄着，指甲剪的干净，即使急切地骚刮着堵塞的小孔带来的也只有阵阵爽意，夹着手机的大腿无法合拢，难耐地扭动着腰，但粗糙的布料也只是隔靴搔痒，白皙的乳肉从指缝中溢出，倒像是一场单纯的色情秀。

耳机里的声音低沉沙哑，伴随着电流的滋滋声，岩田的呼吸声仿佛就在片冈的耳边响起。不止一次，就着这个姿势，岩田从背后拥抱着他，用鼻尖顶开腺体贴，释放出更多源源不断溢出的奶味，只是轻舔腺体，片冈都会爽到双腿发颤，即使没有触碰，乳汁淅淅沥沥地从胸前流淌下来，但无论如今的片冈怎么玩弄，总像是缺了点什么，堆积着奶水的乳头硬硬地挺立着。片冈脑中闪过一个似乎可行的念头，顿了顿，停下了手里的动作，又像是下定了决心，在胸前合拢了手臂，对着被捧起的乳肉低下了头，他的第一次吮吸没有把握好力度，带着淡淡甜腥味的液体顺着涌入了口中，无法及时吞咽的乳汁顺着唇边滴到了早已被汗水和唾液浸湿，弄得乱七八糟的背心上。

口子一旦打开就很难关上了。片冈的脸被情欲染得通红，手上的动作没有停歇，深色的乳尖被自己夹扁又拉长，溅出的乳汁在屏幕上流下奶白色的斑点，屏幕中的景色放荡的可怕，片冈选择闭上了眼，放任自己的理智逐渐消融在泛滥的快感中。


End file.
